


Senses

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru's keen demonic senses knows exactly what Rin needs and wants.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I have been so busy with end of term of projects and RA jobs.

Their little manor in the woods is just for them, A-Un, Jaken, and two little girls that are the perfect combination of them.

Tonight though, Sesshomaru was pleased that his daughters decided to behave and were easily tucked into bed.

The sounds of the rain lulling them to sleep as he leaves them Mokomoko to sleep with for their comfort. They are beyond the age of wetting the bed. An accomplishment that he often reminded Inuyasha to try and get Moroha trained better in regard to her toiletry needs.

He walks barefoot on the polished wood across the manor and slides the door open to his and Rin’s chamber.

She is undressing from her kimono and sliding on her yukata.

“Don’t bother tying it,” Sesshomaru calls out to her.

Rin glances back to him, long dark hair hanging down. “It’s raining, the girls are likely to come in,” Rin states drily.

He walks to the middle of the room and settles down the bed. He leans back against one of the main pillows on the futon. “I had them promise to behave and stay in the room. Jaken will make sure they are behaved. The night is ours,” Sesshomaru assures Rin.

Rin walks over after folding her kimono gently and leaves it aside the dresser. She steps onto the futon and he grabs her ankle. He moves easily and quickly, kissing her calf, moving steadily up her leg until his hands part her lower half of the yukata. He buries his face between her thighs and inhales sharply.

“Sesshomaru…” She says softly, fingers in his long hair.

He scents the spike in her scent as he gently kisses above the mound. He grabs her right leg and drapes it over his shoulder as he adjusts himself to sit up properly. He rubs her thigh and leans back. “Let me kiss you,” he growls softly.

He waits patiently and then sees her nod. He dives in and kisses her again. He listens to her breathy moans. She shakes in his hold as he pumps two fingers into her, tongue circling the sensitive bud that usually has her coming for him quickly. He feels the slick of her core gathering and the wet noises that come along with his touch and kisses. Sesshomaru feels her hands tighten in his hair and she releases. He greedily, like always, pumps his fingers, gathering the slick, making her cum longer. He pulls his claws free and licks his fingers.

He eases her to the futon and pulls her yukata open properly and pulling the fabric away. Her own fingers pulling at the tie of his yukata, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted with soft pants escaping. He helps her and he’s bare with her moments later.

She parts her legs, and he sits between them, he cups her breast and rubs himself, making sure he is ready for her. He sees her squirm in want of anticipation. “Patience,” he chides her.

Rin nods and licks her lips. Sesshomaru watches the movement and moves closer to her, guiding himself into her. He bottoms out and swallows Rin’s moan. She rubs the back of his head and shoulders, squeezing her thighs around his lean waist.

He pulls back and moves slowly against her. Rin’s breath catches with each movement and Sesshomaru grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiles and moves with him. He gently squeezes her hand and moves faster.

“Onegai…” Rin breathes out quietly.

He knows what she wants, but he isn’t ready to give her what she wants again so soon. He lets go of her hand, bringing hers back to his head. She gently caresses the tip of his ear as he keeps his rhythm, bowing his head to bury against her neck and shoulder.

Sesshomaru listens for her heartbeat, racing and thundering under her soft breast. He mouths and kisses her pulse point, fangs dragging along the delicate skin, but never puncturing. He hears her small gasp as her nails bite into his back.

He pushes harder, drawing more of those sharp gasps and moans from her. Rin clutches to him and hears his small growls and grunts. Those small noises affirms that he is enjoying their coupling just as much as her. “Slower… let me feel you,” Rin manages to whisper out as she cups his face. His amber eyes dark as honey, pupils blown.

Sesshomaru slows down for her, listening to the way her body squelches wetly with every thrust of his hard shaft straight into her welcoming core. She grows wetter as she touches his body, tracing his facial markings and down his throat. He swallows thickly as her fingers dance over his damp and sweaty flesh. He rears up his palms knowing that her hands want to explore his torso. He stares down at her, circling his hips as her fingers trace lower, touching his nipples and the hard muscles that make up his torso hardened and molded through centuries of battling.

Her simple featherlight touches set his passion for her afire when she reaches his hips, tracing the stripes there that are only for her eyes. He softly groans at her touches. Eyes fluttering shut as he controls his breathing. Only she could set him aflame with a simple touch. He opens his eyes and stares into her doe brown eyes and resolves to continue their love making.

Rin smiles up at him and he moves them. A quick roll and she is on top of him. He slipped from her and she grabs him gently, bringing him back to her core. She stares at his serious face, even now in the heat of their passion he is stoic, unyielding in so many ways.

It’s only when she moves and he buries his face against her neck, palms squeezing the flesh of her bottom that she can hear his soft rumbling of a purr. How pants and puffs of hair warming the flesh of her neck and clavicle. His purr is low and guttural, so primal. She threads her right hand’s fingers into his hair as she uses her left hand to grab his bicep and move.

“Ah Sesshomaru…right there!” She cries out with a pitched moan not sorry if she cried out too loud for his sensitive ears.

He doesn’t seem to care though as he moves hard and fast up into her. He helps her to move with him. He pulls back and stares at her. She bounces on his length and then rolls her hips, his movements easily following her. Rin cups his face and he lick his lips, dried from panting. He moves in closer and she meets him half way, their lips touching and then moving hungrily over each other.

Sesshomaru is attentive to her needs. He knows when she needs him to drive harder into body, or slower. He knows when she needs to be kissed.

He knows when she is about to cum.

Rin pulls back and dips her head back. Sesshomaru takes the movement to nip and kiss her neck. The feeling of her release, wet and heat engulfing him in spasms has him follow a moment later with a sharp inhale and a sigh of her name, “Rin.”

He lays back on their bedding, pulling her down with him. She kisses him lazily and he brushes back her sweaty hair.

“Aishiteru,” she whispers and smiles at him.

He traces her features gentle and nods. “Aishiteru, Rin,” he tells her. He knows he doesn’t have to say the words, but they make Rin smile even more so and pepper his face with her soft kisses. He holds her waist as he slides out from her heat with her movement. He stills her and smirks, just for her.

Neither cares that their shared fluids are all over them, mixing and dripping from her and onto him.

She is giddy knowing full well that he is not done with her. “So soon?” she asks gently.

“Yes, now get on your knees. I have some tension for you to help me resolve,” he replies with a playful slap to her rear end.

“Ah! Not on my knees… the girls are sleeping at the other end of the manor!” Rin complains with a pout.

Sesshomaru huffs and rolls them. “I’ll have you, Rin, on your knees by the end of the night,” he says with a low growl and smirks as he scents her spike in arousal. He knows she knows that he knows she is aroused by his growls and his words. “They are barely three, they do not understand,” he assures her.

He grabs her left ankle and presses in closer, his left hand guiding himself back into her. She shudders as he bottoms out, pressed flushed against her. Her left leg curls arounds his hip and then he moves. She wraps her arms around his back and bites his shoulder as he takes his pleasure, but always searching for the signs that she is enjoying his movements.

The bite always assures him that Rin is thoroughly devastated by his cock driving into her. The muffled cries of “mmhm”s and “oh”s and “kami”s drive him on until she is quaking beneath him. Another wet release and he easily flips her in her haze.

She gasps as she realizes what he has done and her current position of laying flat on her belly and Sesshomaru sliding into her with a low growl. Rin bows her head and enjoys it as he drives into her hard and faster. He pounds into her soft flesh and hears Rin making those soft breathy whimpers and moans. She is quieter now that they have children, he remembers her loud and vocal cries. He enjoys both and even misses Rin’s vocal cries of bliss. But his other senses are attune to how she feels.

He nips her ear and kisses her as he lifts her head to turn and look to him. “I’m going to knot,” he tells her pressing his lips to hers. “Be still,” he warns her.

Rin keens with those words and nods.

He pulls out of her and rolls her back onto her back and slides into her. He slams into her and Rin covers her mouth with both hands, muffling her cries. He knows they are blissful as her eyes flutter shut, and she is close again. He watches as her breasts bounce with each of his hard thrusts. He palms her left and wants to see them full of milk again for their next pup or pups.

“Sesshomaru!” Rin moans, hands falling away from her mouth. Her final release making his knot grow and catch on a thrust. He feels himself swell at the base, locking them together. He shakes and groans as he feels himself empty into her.

He feels her soft hands pull him down toward her. He concedes and lays against her, panting against her neck as they wait out his knot. He rubs her side and hip.

He becomes aware again of the noises in the house. He knows Setsuna and Towa are awake. They are aware that he and Rin were coupling, but their scent is that of curiosity and confusion.

“The girls are awake aren’t they?” Rin asks quietly.

He huffs and presses a small kiss to her jaw. “They are confused. I believe they must’ve heard your cry of my name and became confused by it and our scents. They should be sleeping anyways,” he tells Rin.

He listens to her breathing evening out. The sound of the rain outside soft is no longer as a loud as it was before they started making love. He shifts above Rin and glances to the shoji door. He considered himself always aware of his surroundings, except Rin proved to be his downfall in that department.

“The storm is ended, we can go to the spring,” he says as he gently pulls out of Rin, knot released.

Rin yawns and nods. “Will you carry me there?” She asks with a small smile.

Sesshomaru finds his yukata and puts it on, tying it shut. He hands Rin hers and she gets up and ties hers. He soundlessly and effortlessly lifts her up. She laughs softly and wraps her arms around his neck. “What a sweet husband you are, only I am lucky enough to see it though,” Rin comments with a small laugh.

“Only you,” Sesshomaru promises with a gentle kiss to her forehead. He walks to the door and slides it open with his foot. “I’ll have you again at the spring,” he adds. “I want to work on the next pup.”

“Sesshomaru, Kaede-sama asked us to not scare the villagers away from the spring again!” Rin huffs. “They call us the inugami and inugami-mochi of the woods! I’m not a witch!”

“Hn, perhaps you are. You bewitched me,” Sesshomaru comments seriously but Rin sees the humour in his eyes and laughs for him.

He is glad to hear her laugh.

She is glad to be carried by him and listen to his soft purr in content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story. You can follow me @myravenspirit on Twitter and Tumblr. You can also support me on Patreon and receive early access to my fanfics for $1 a month. Link here: https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=33426724


End file.
